Тоука Киришима/Галерея
Touka Kirishima.png|Первоначальный дизайн Тоуки Touka's profile.png|Портрет из профайла Тоуки Arata hugs Touka and Ayato.png|Тоука в детстве с братом и отцом Sleeping Touka and Ayato as kids.png|Спящие Тоука и Аято Touka and Ayato waiting for Arata.png|Маленькие Тоука и Аято ждут возвращения отца Touka at 14.png|Тоука в четырнадцатилетнем возрасте Touka_attacks_Nishiki.png|Тоука нападает на Нишики Touka's waitress uniform.png|Тоука в униформе официантки Touka's disguise (school uniform).png|Маскировка Тоуки (школьная форма) Touka's rabbit mask.png|Кроличья маска Touka's kagune - wing.png|Укаку-кагуне – крыло Touka's kagune - wing and shards.png|Укаку-кагуне – кристализованное крыло и отщепляемые осколки Kimi says that Touka's kagune is beautiful.png|Кими восхищается красотой кагуне Тоуки Nishiki as Anteiku's waiter.png|Тоука беседует с Нишики и Хиде в «Антейку» Touka's ukaku-kagune – sharp wing.png|Укаку-кагуне — крыло в ближнем бою Nishiki saves Touka.png|Нишики спасает Тоуку от обстрела Аято Kaneki_saves_Touka.png|Канеки спасает Тоуку Touka after timeskip.png|Тоука спустя полгода с начала «Tokyo Ghoul» Touka re.png|Тоука в Tokyo Ghoul:re Touka's kagune - large shards.png|Укаку-кагуне – увеличенные снаряды (усиленное кристализованное крыло) Touka_at_re_chapter_69.png|Тоука, во время второго штурма Кокурии Touka_and_Ayato_at_re_chapter_69.png|Беседа Аято и Тоуки Arima_vs_Touka_and_Ayato.png|Тоука и Аято против Аримы Arima_defeat_Kirishima_siblings.png|Арима одолевает Тоуку и Аято Kaneki,_Touka,_broken_chair.png|Тоука и Канеки на обложке 72 главы «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Touka_and_Hinami_reunion.png|Воссоединение Тоуки и Хинами Touka's_kagune.jpg|Укаку-кагуне – парные крылья (мощный выброс) Touka_uses_lightning_bolts.png|Укаку-кагуне – наэлектризованные ленты Touka_waiting_at_Re.png|Тоука после осады Клоунов Touka's soft smile.png|Тоука во время разговора с Амоном Touka meets Akira.png|Тоука решается на беседу с Акирой Мадо Touka_hugs_kids.png|Тоука в окружении гулей-сирот Touka dyed back again.png|Тоука возвращает исходный цвет волос Touka_dyed_back_again_chapter_122.png|Тоука с прежней причёской Kaneki and Touka's chat.png|Частная беседа Тоуки и Канеки Kaneki and touka talk.png|Тоука и Канеки выясняют отношения Touka and Yoriko's stabbed photo.png|Прибитое к стене фото Тоуки и Йорико Mutsuki vs Touka.png|Тоука против Тоору Touka releases kagune through Mutsuki.png|Тоука высвобождает кагуне сквозь Тоору Touka going to kiss Kaneki.png|Тоука собирается поцеловать Кена Touka gives Kaneki Hikari's ring.png|Тоука дарит Канеки обручальное кольцо матери Touka's nausea.png|Тоуку тошнит Touka clung to Kaneki.png|Тоука прижимается к плечу Кена Touka turns to the orphans.png|Тоука оборачивается к детям Kaneki and Touka bites each other.png|Канеки и Тоука обмениваются укусами (согласно брачному обряду гулей) Kaneki and Touka's wedding.png|Свадьба Кена и Тоуки Touka vs Oggai members.png|Тоука расстреливает Оггай своим кагуне Hajime's ambush.png|Тоука и её отряд попадают в засаду Хаджиме Хазуки Touka gets impaled on her left shoulder.png|В плечо Тоуки вонзается куинке-нож Сузуи Juuzou vs Hinami and Touka.png|Тоука и Хинами против Сузуи Hanbee attacks Touka.png|Хамбее нападает на Тоуку Touka's ukaku kagune — shapeless wings and projectiles.png|Укаку-кагуне – бесформенные крылья и увеличенные снаряды Dragon_Kaneki_behind_bloodstained_Touka.png|Покрытая кровью Тоука и Дракон Канеки Touka says that Dragon is Kaneki.png|Тоука заявляет Нишики, что Дракон — это Канеки Touka being affected by Shuu's speech.png|Тоука тронута речью Шу о Канеки Ayato has returned from underground city.png|Аято возвращается из подземного города Goat members arrives to CCG.png|Члены «Козы» прибывают в CCG Hide and Touka having a conversation.png|Беседа Хиде и Тоуки Mutsuki ambushed Touka and Miza.png|Тоука и Миза попадают в засаду Муцуки Mutsuki strikes Dragon's eye.png|Муцуки атакует глаз Канеки на глазах у Тоуки Touka found Kaneki's arm.png|Тоука находит руку Канеки Touka tries to dig Kaneki up.png|Тоука старается выкопать Канеки Touka being attacked by Kaneki's monster.png|Один из монстров Кена нападает на Тоуку Qs guarding Touka.png|Отряд Qs прикрывает Тоуку Touka found Kaneki.png|Тоука находит основное тело Канеки Touka checks Kaneki's body.png|Тоука рядом с телом Канеки Qs and Touka around Kaneki's main body.png|Тоука и Qs собираются вокруг тела Кена Urie cuts Kaneki out of Dragon's body.png|Тоука держит тело Канеки, пока Урие вырезает его из биомассы Дракона Urie carries Kaneki's body.png|Отряд Qs и Тоука несут тело Кена в штаб Kaneki's friends visiting him after retrieving.png|Спасённый Канеки в окружении друзей и близких Kaneki wakes up.png|Тоука рядом с Канеки в момент его пробуждения Touka hugging awakened Kaneki.png|Тоука обнимает проснувшегося Кена Touka taking Kaneki's regenerated hand.png|Тоука берёт Канеки за руку Touka Kirishima's appearance in epilogue.png|Тоука спустя 6 лет после обороны Токио Ken and Touka's friends makes visit to Kaneki's house.png|Тоука и Хинами наблюдают, как Аято, Ренджи и Хиде возятся с Канеки-младшей Touka_accepts_apple_for_her_daughter.png|Тоука принимает яблоки, которые для её дочери передала Сайко Йонебаяши от Тоору Муцуки Ken,_Touka_and_their_daughter.png|Кен, Тоука и их дочь идут на прогулку Kaneki's family have a walk.png|Тоука с мужем и дочерью на прогулке ---- Halloween Illustration by Ishida Sui (28 october 2011).png|Тоука Киришима на иллюстрации, приуроченной к Хэллоуину (28 октября 2011) School_of_Ghoul.png|Тоука Киришима на иллюстрации к веб-комиксу «School of the Ghoul» Ishida_illustration_2013.png|Тоука Киришима на бонусной иллюстрации в 66 главе «Tokyo Ghoul» (YJ выпуск 2013-11) Touka_Ayato_Yomo_Birthday.jpg|Иллюстрация ко Дню Рождения Тоуки, Аято и Йомо (07 июля 2016) Re_Chapter_122_Color_Page.png|Тоука на цветной иллюстрации к 122 главе «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Re Chapter 134 Color Page.png|Тоука на цветной иллюстрации к 134 главе «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Ken Kaneki and Touka Kirishima's Illustration by Ishida Sui (5 july 2018).png|Иллюстрация с изображением Кена Канеки и Тоуки Киришимы в честь завершения манги «Tokyo Ghoul:re» (5 июля 2018) Touka Kirishima Birthday Illustration by Ishida Sui (1 july 2019).png|Иллюстрация в честь Дня Рождения Тоуки Киришимы (1 июля 2019) ---- kirishima_01.png|Концепт-арт kirishima_02.png|Концепт-арт kirishima_03.jpg|Концепт-арт Touka at work.png|Тоука на работе Touka at 14 (anime).jpg|Тоука в четырнадцатилетнем возрасте Touka and Yoriko going home.png|Тоука и Йорико возвращаются из школы Touka coming to stop Nishiki.png|Тоука останавливает Нишики Touka about to fight Kaneki.png|Тоука высвобождает кагуне Touka after the fight with Kaneki.png|Тоука у себя в комнате Shuu piercing Touka.png|Шу пронзает Тоуку Touka bitting flesh from Kaneki.png|Тоука кусает Канеки Tg06screen01.jpg|Какуган Тоуки Touka showing her kagune.png|Укаку-кагуне – крыло Shuu defending against Touka's attack.png|Шу защищается от атак Тоуки Touka's crystalized kagune.png|Укаку-кагуне – кристаллизованное крыло Tg06screen06.jpg|Укаку-кагуне – кристаллизованное крыло Shuu_defending_against_Touka's_ranged_attack.png|Отщепляемые осколки Touka defending from Shuu's attack.png|Тоука защищается от атаки Шу Kimi finding Touka as beautiful.png|Кими считает кагуне Тоуки красивым Touka as Rabbit.png|Кроличья маска Touka as Rabbit2.png|Кроличья маска Young Touka and Ayato.png|Тоука и Аято в детстве The Kirishima Family.png|Семья Тоуки Tga12screen41.jpg|Повзрослевшая Тоука (эпилог «Tokyo Ghoul √A») Re_Chapter_176_—_Tokyo_Ghoul_Re_TV2_Announcement.png|Кен и Тоука на постере с анонсом второго сезона аниме «Tokyo Ghoul:re» ---- OP01-02.png|Тоука в опенинге Unravel OP01-03.png|Тоука в опенинге Unravel OP01-16.png|Тоука в опенинге Unravel ED01-04.png|Тоука в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 1) ED02-01.png|Тоука в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 2) 1anteikending.png|Тоука в эндинге Kisetsu / 1 Серия toukaend.png|Тоука в эндинге Kisetsu / 10 Серия toukaend1.png|Тоука в эндинге Kisetsu / 10 Серия ---- Characharge 2.jpg|Чехол Charmstrap 2.jpg|Подвеска Keychain 2.jpg|Брелок Pen 2.jpg|Ручка Canbadge 2.jpg|Значок Special Illustration Calendar 2015 07-08.png|Календарь на 2015 год Special Illustration Calendar 2015 11-12.pn.png|Календарь на 2015 год Special Illustration Calendar 2015 Back.png|Календаря на 2015 год (задняя сторона) Категория:Галереи персонажей